


Shower Scene

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-19
Updated: 2003-01-19
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: A private moment, interrupted . . .





	Shower Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Shower Scene

## Shower Scene

### by Raven

**DISCLAIMER:**  
The characters within these stories belong to Fox, 1013, CC et al. There is no profit made or intended from these stories, and they should be considered as being for entertainment purposes only. 

FEEDBACK greatly appreciated as long as it's friendly. Life's too short to waste it on flames. Thanks. 

**WARNING:**  
This snippet features an erotic spanking! 

More of my stories can be found at the Sinful Shack right here: <http://gaby.slashcity.tv/>

XxXxXxXxX 

Walter gave a low sound of pleasure, tilting his head back even further against the spray. Soap-slicked hands ran over his body, almost lazily, calloused fingers making the skin tingle with awareness, filling him with a slow, delicious sense of himself. He hadn't intended anything more than a simple hot shower. It had been a long day, a very long day, and his goals upon arriving home consisted of hot water, hot food and cold beer. 

But once in the shower, things had suddenly changed. He'd been lathering his hands when he began to look at them, really look at them. They were skillful hands, despite their size and strength, the fingers long without being blunt. They struck him as being very sexy hands, and with that thought came an awareness of a low buzz of arousal, of need just beginning to make itself known. 

He thought of Mulder. He should wait for Mulder, Mulder would want him to wait but...he didn't want to wait. He felt like being selfish, wanted to give in to the pleasant feelings without thinking of anything but the sensual ache beginning to build. 

Telling his conscience to take a hike, Walter began to make love to himself. It wasn't jacking off, it wasn't a quick release. He made love to himself, as carefully and completely as he would any lover. He teased with his fingertips, he moved in and out of the steaming water, letting it add its own touch to his seduction. He built himself up slowly, gently, deliberately. He felt his cock grow heavier, felt it swell with each movement within his slick palm. 

"Woodsman, spare that tree." 

Skinner's eyes flew open and looked right into the stern but amused eyes of his lover. Walter felt himself blush, licked suddenly dry lips as he tried to think of what to say. Mulder didn't even give him a chance. He placed a finger over the parted lips. 

"You've been a bad boy, Walter." 

The words shot through him, coiling themselves around his cock. They always did. He closed his eyes, not ducking his head, but Mulder grinned as he saw the subtle shift in body language that assured him Walter was willing. He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, before turning him to face the shower wall. 

The first slap shocked him. Mulder had never spanked him in the shower, and he wasn't prepared for the way the sound echoed in the small space, the way the water added to the sting. The second swat was harder, but easier to take, now that he was prepared. Six solid swats later, and Mulder paused. 

Walter's backside was a dark pink, and warming nicely, but they both knew it wasn't enough. Mulder reached for the short-handled bath brush, ignoring the quick glance Walter shot his way. But he noticed Skinner's hands were now fists against the tile, and his head came down to rest on the wet surface. 

The wood smacked sharply at the crest of each cheek, leaving a perfect oval print each time. Mulder lowered the next two, overlapping them just a bit. The undercurve suffered next, and Walter released a low sound from the back of his throat. 

"You're close, you're so close. Your hand is aching to finish what you started, it wants to wrap around your cock so bad it's trembling." 

It was true, and Walter moaned at the words, feeling himself right on that brink. 

"Do it, Walter. Finish what you started, let me watch you make yourself come." 

He did, almost as soon as he touched himself. His orgasm slammed through him, and it was all Mulder could do to get him to the floor without hurting either of them. Once he'd managed that, he shut off the water, reaching for a towel. 

"Christ, Mulder!" It was little more than a whisper, and Mulder grinned, glad he'd been able to make it good. 

"Was it what you wanted?" 

"More. My imagination isn't that good. But I do have one question." 

"Yeah?" 

"'Woodsman, spare that tree?' Really, Fox..." 

Mulder shut him up with a kiss. 

**THE END.**   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Raven


End file.
